


misbehaviour

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, Light BDSM, NSFW, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Look at me as I talk to you, princess.”The sour tone of his voice should get you back to track.Should.Instead, you were getting aroused with the whole situation.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 85





	misbehaviour

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i ever wrote jfskfjsls i was pretty self conscious and it came this short, but i don't regret it.

“Look at me as I talk to you, princess.”

The sour tone of his voice should get you back to track.

**Should**.

Instead, you were getting aroused with the whole situation.

Lifting up your chin to correct your misbehaviour, the handsome features of the demon seemed pretty unpleased. He’s already been in such a bitter mood since morning and you managed to upset him even more when accepted Asmo’s proposal of skipping the Potions II class to go shopping new body lotions. Of course it didn’t get better when your only explanation for accepting it was that your grades were already fine and Mr. “Grumpy” wasn’t so appealing. Now, only a few centimeters separates you from the most appealing person you’ve ever met.

“So, where we were before… Looking for appealing people, are we?” 

You blushed, almost feeling like he could read every single thought you’ve had since you entered his study room this evening. Not as if you were the most mysterious person, but there’s some things you cannot hide

and one of them is how you’ve been silently rubbing your thighs together for a while now.

Needless to say that he’s already noticed that from the start, a bit annoyed that it made his anger fade and turn into amusement. But, just as any other moment similar to this, for the Avatar of Pride it was only the beginning of his entertainment. It’s always so amusing how you melt into his gaze so easily.

“I need you to answer me, princess. You don’t want to make your situation any worse, do you?”

You nodded fast, not finding words that would help you with the matter. Denying wasn’t an option, yet admitting what you said would only bring his anger back, and you knew better than doing that.

With a “tsk”, you found yourself standing alone in the middle of the room as Lucifer took a seat in his armchair. Giving you an intimidating and lustful look, he commanded you to come over as you promptly obeyed, but only to receive another command

“Bend over.”

Soon as you adjusted yourself over his lap, you immediately felt the leather glove slowly tracing its way up your inner thighs until it reached the bottom of your uniform skirt and lifted it up your waist, revealing your white laced panties already wet only due to the situation, a view that made the demon release a smirk he was suppressing for long. Running his hand down and upwards again through your thighs, the fallen angel lightly caressed your inner folds, still wrapped by the almost non-existent fabric. 

And then a sonore slap in your ass broke the silence in the room.

“You need to be reminded what happens when you don’t behave properly, princess.”


End file.
